Escape to Auradon
by Lexa-Jean-Skywalker
Summary: Delphine De Spell wasn't a name heard often on the Isle of Lost. With no friends, and no enemies, she was hardly worth a glance. However, with one stroke of genius, could everything change? A Disney Descendants crossover with DuckTales (1987) fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dark. Cold. Dirty. A place where evil ruled and the good never penetrated it's borders.

The Isle of the Lost was no place for children.

Affectionately known as the Isle of the Leftovers by its inhabitants, the island was no place for anyone. Twenty years ago, however, the famed King Beast, believed that the island was the perfect thing to solve his problems.

After marrying Belle, King Beast brought all the kingdoms together and created the United States of Auradon, and low and behold he got himself elected leader of these states. It was then that he had all the villains in the land, yes ALL of them, rounded up and shipped off to the Isle of the Lost. To keep the villains, along with all their sidekicks and minions, there a magical barrier was placed around the island which prevented anyone from coming or going without the use of a special golden button that was kept in the Kings possession.

On the Isle there was no magic, no wifi or Internet, and the only television stations were one that was just constant advertisements and the other showed the King and his 'be good' propaganda. Beast had truly cut them off from the rest of the world and left them to deal only with one another. How dull. On the opposite end of the spectrum, of course, those in Auradon still got to have all the fun.

However, this story isn't about any of those people.

Five years after the Isle was turned into a home for all the villains a little girl was born. At the time she hadn't seemed special or significant in any way. Her mother wasn't the Evil Queen, or Ursula, or Gothel, or mistress of all evil Maleficent, thank goodness. No, her mother was merely a woman known as Magica De Spell. A once second rate sorceress who had hunted Scrooge McDuck and had never been able to succeed at stealing his number one dime.

Magica had little to no power in comparison to the other villains on the island, and while her move to Isle under curious circumstances had caused a bit of a buzz, her tiny daughter wasn't exactly the talk of the town when she was born.

Even at age fifteen Delphine De Spell was a no name girl on the Isle. She was quiet, withdrawn and never allowed herself to grow even remotely close to other children in her neighbourhood. That, of course, was because of… Well actually that's a story better saved for later on.

Right now, however, the girl in question just leaving Dragon Hall; one of the two schools on the island for the VK's (Villain Kids), as they were known, and was on her way home. On her mind was only one thing; toad tongues. Those were the things she was missing and she just had to get them before she got home, it was essential to her plan!

So she hurried to the Goblin Bazaar and began searching through the waste that was put out by the Slop Shop. Dumpster diving, as it were, was never her favourite hobby, but this was important! She had to have these things, if she didn't then all her work would be for nothing and she didn't intend to fail this time. This time, nothing would stop her.

When she found the old toad tongues that had been thrown out she put them into a bag and started back towards home. The streets were beginning to crowd a little with all the students who had come out of school and were either heading home or going to hang out around the place. The goblins were also out and about, their sickly smell permeating through the air combined with that of the rotting garbage that was never disposed of properly. Almost everywhere she went Delphine could smell that acrid stench in the air, thankfully she wasn't the type to gag when the smell was particularly strong.

The walls of most places were covered in grime and dirt, and in a lot of places covering that dirt was spray paint. Old tags from the once evil daughter of Maleficent who had gone around writing "evil lives" we're still around, but many had been covered with hate by the other kids who were still living in the Isle.

Since moving to Auradon Mal was no longer very popular with the island's residents, most people now considered her a traitor for changing sides. She decided to join the royals on the side of good rather than stay on the oath of evil like her mother. Delphine didn't particularly care, at least Maleficent was no longer able to preside over everyone like a tyrant since she was turned into a lizard. However there were others that were there to try and take the crown and rule the Isle.

Delphine lowered her head as she kept walking after she spotted some of the older kids in their gangs and hurried past them. She didn't want to start a fight now. She was busy. She needed to get home and add the tongues to her spice juice. That combined with the ogre toe jam that she'd collected before she went to school would make her spice juice extra spicy and give anyone who drank it a stomach ache for a week after drinking it.

She wasn't normally a mean-spirited girl, but she did live on the Isle of the Lost and pulling at least one prank every so often was a given. Besides, she had to do it for her mother. Magica wanted to give it to Gaston for revenge after he had encouraged Gil to throw stones through the front windows in the house.

Delphine looked at said windows as she came to the front of her home, if it could really be called that. The house, like most on the Isle, was old and falling apart. On the outside the paint was peeling and the wood rotting from the normally miserable weather they had there. It looked like it was barely holding itself together. Despite all that, however, it was a place to sleep with a roof over her head.

She walked over to the door and bent down to get the key from underneath a pile of rotting garbage. Her fingers felt the cool metallic texture of a key as they brushed against it, grabbing it, she pulled it out and looked at it for a moment. It was old and tarnished and still had some sludge on it. Sneering, Delphine inserted the gnarled key into the lock, twisted it and pushed the door open.

The inside of the house at least looked somewhat hospitable. It was dark and nearly everything inside was black, with the exception of the occasional pops of colour with red and purple that almost looked to be residue from minor explosions on the walls and floor. It was a very gothic house, so the colours didn't really fit in. Delphine couldn't care less, but her mother hated it.

"Delphine!" The girl winced as she heard her mother's voice, her Italian accent still as thick as ever. "Is that you?"

"Yes mother!" She shouted back.

Footsteps echoed through the halls and soon Magica De Spell appeared in the doorway to her room. The ex-sorceress hadn't aged too badly, perhaps she was a little shorter, maybe she had some more wrinkles, and her hair had grown a little greyer, but she was still the same old Magica.

"You are late, what took you so long?"

"I was getting some stuff for that drink you want to give Gaston." She explained and went to sit the bag down on the kitchen table.

"Oh? What did you get me?" Magica walked over and inspected the contents of the bag, smiling when she saw the road tongues. "Ooh that will add a kick!" She gave a wicked chuckle.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Yes… Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" She shouted and pointed to her daughter's bedroom. Delphine nodded, grabbing the stuff and scurrying to her room.

Magica could be terrifying when she wanted to, not that Delphine was afraid of her of course, but she knew when to just get in and do what the woman told her to. Once she was in her bedroom with the door shut she quickly when to work.

She went over to an old wooden desk that still had beakers that were half filled with other experiments she had been working on. However her attention immediately went to the biggest beaker in front of her that was filled with a thick murky liquid. She sat the back on the desk beside that beaker and pulled out the toad tongues she'd acquired. They were green and slimy, but it didn't bother Delphine as she picked them up in her hands, struggling to hold them as they were slippery, before she dropped them into the beaker. She then scooped the toe jam in and stirred the mixture with a spoon, smiling as drink turned a dark, muddy brown.

Given a day or so it would be ready to give Gaston some serious problems.

Delphine smiled and sighed as she walked over and flopped down onto her bed. It was a small mattress on the floor with a flimsy red blanket, but she didn't complain about it. She knew she was lucky to have that much. Others didn't have a mattress at or a blanket at all. But they were not her problem. Everyone did what they could to get by, and no one did anything to help anyone else.

That was how the Isle worked, everyone had to fend for themselves. Sometimes Delphine wondered if it really had to be that way, if things could be better if they tried hard enough, but she would never tell anyone what she thought. That would be suicide and bring shame upon her mother, of course she didn't want that. Instead she kept her head down and went on with her life in the slums.

-/-/-

 **Hey guys this is my first Disney Descendants fanfic so I'm a little nervous about it, but I hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to let me know what you think about it and what I could improve to make it more enjoyable for you readers. Thanks for taking the time to check out this story and I hope you'll keep reading to see what happens in later chapters!**

 **~ Lexa**


	2. Chapter 2

School was never fun, it wasn't supposed to be. It was meant as a place to learn from the villains of the past and to use their stories as inspiration to go forth and perform deeds even more wicked than theirs. School was where all VK's learned all the skills they would need to one day become terrifying villains themselves.

There were two schools on the Isle, Dragon Hall and Serpent Hall. Delphine attended Dragon Hall, where the traitorous VKs Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie went before moving to Auradon. Of course the daughter of Magica could hardly care less about those four, they were gone now and in their stead another group had risen to be the new power players. However, these teens went to Serpent Hall, so she didn't have to worry so much about them. At least not while she was at school anyway.

So when Delphine had to go to school the next morning she took solace in knowing that those teens wouldn't be there. However, going to school at Dragon Hall had its own set of problems.

Entering the graveyard Delphine saw some other students walking down into the tomb where the school was situated, frowning when they shoved another student out of the way so that they could enter first. Of course all of them were already twenty minutes late to class, as was customary, so there was no reason for them to get nasty…. Or rather more nasty than normal. Miss Magica had Selfishness 101, or "Selfies" as it was more often called, first. That meant that she walked especially slowly since Mother Gothel had told them repeatedly that if they got to the class before her then they were just too early and it was horribly unselfish of them. Which was really bad for a class where the whole goal was to learn how to be selfish.

Walking down into the tomb Delphine allowed herself a small smile, it felt good to be back in the cool, dark space. Peering around she noted a few students that were hanging around the halls, while others were heading off to their classes. She knew she couldn't afford to hang around all day, she didn't want to be there when the PE classes started, that was when the kids in the class were forced to run the halls of the basements and being stampeded wasn't fun.

Suddenly she had to dodge as came around the corridor and nearly ran into a pair of boys in the middle of a brawl. Growling to herself she scrambled past them, narrowly avoiding a punch to the head. "Watch it!" She snapped, though neither seemed to hear her.

That's how it was around there, no matter what she said or did no one paid any attention to her. Not that she minded too much, at least that way she didn't get picked on by others. Being ignored meant that she could live a relatively quiet life, when her mother wasn't yelling at her. So when she was at school she liked to try and take advantage of the fact that her mother wasn't there to shout at her so she could enjoy some quiet time before she went home to the impending bombardment on her ears.

Arriving at the classroom Delphine poked her head inside and was relieved when she saw that Mother Gothel had actually beaten her, that was a first. The woman smiled her briefly, then looked at an empty seat, silently telling her to sit. She'd managed to come later than the teacher, that was a first! Normally she still ended up arriving a couple of minutes before her, so this was good. Of course no one congratulated her on it though as she moved to sit in her usual seat on the far right hand side in the middle row.

"Today we will be looking at another set of photos from a famous and absolutely brilliant villain," Mother Gothel gestured to the large photo frame that was currently facing away from the students. "But before we do, can anyone guess who it might be?" asked, but only a few hands up. "Nyla."

Nyla, daughter of Queen Narissa smiled as she put her hand down and answered the question. "Maleficent?"

Others in the classroom shuddered at the name, Maleficent still wasn't a name that many dared to speak aloud, even when said in praise of the wicked fairy. For years she had ruled the Isle as a tyrant and her very name send fear crawling down the spines of many villains. Even now when she was in Auradon the villains still worried that she might be sent back and punish them for their behaviour while she was gone.

"No. Does anyone else want to guess?" This time only two hands went up, Delphine's and Tammy Candy's. Unsurprisingly Delphine wasn't chosen.

"Is it King Candy?"

Gothel was unimpressed by that answer. "No!" She snapped then turned the picture around to face the class. "It's me!"

True enough the portrait photograph was of her that was flawless in every way and she proudly stated that to the class before asking them to use their skills to tell her just why it was so fantastic. Aside from the obvious reason that the photo was of her, as she put it.

The rest of the class dragged on and Delphine casually made notes in her book. Selfies had never really been her favourite subject, she'd never really excelled at it. She preferred Evil World History, though of course her mother was never talked about. The teachers didn't seem to consider her famous to talk about or acknowledge, not unlike Dell. Anonymity seemed to run in the family, but the teen didn't care. Or at least she didn't care about it much.

"Class dismissed, now get out of here already!"

As Gothel announced the end of class everyone packed up and headed out to go to their next lesson, Delphine trudging down the corridor behind the pack. Always ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was quiet. Or rather it was quiet from Delphine's view of things. All about her kids were messing around, talking loudly, throwing food, bullying each other, but despite all of that she sat by herself pushing her mushy food around on her plate. The food looked a little worse today, but for once that didn't make it any more appetising. She just wasn't hungry.

With a sigh she pulled out her book for Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots and looked through her notes from the last lesson. As usual their project was to come up with an evil plan to pull off and the one who successfully performed the nastiest by the the end of the year got the best marks and won Lady Tremaine's prize. So far Delphine had been unsuccessful at that and it wasn't a surprise when she looked at her brainstorm.

A blank page.

It was impossible for her to get top marks if she couldn't even come to formulate a plan. She sighed and chewed silently on her lower lip as she tried to think of something, anything, to write down. Even if it was only one sentence, one idea, it didn't even have to be a really wicked idea. It just needed to be something that she could put forward for her task.

Sure there was the scheme her mother had come up with, stealing Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, but that seemed so old fashioned, not to mention that while she was on the Isle it would be impossible to accomplish anyway, and Delphine had sworn off that idea years ago.

 _All that dime ever did was curse us_. She thought to herself bitterly, shaking her head.

No, she had to come up with something new that her mother hadn't already been trying to do before her. The big question was what? She needed to dream big, she knew that much, but after that point she really didn't know where to go with her thoughts. It seemed that anything that had already come to her was, in her opinion, stupid, old or simply not evil enough. Delphine supposed that she still needed more time to think about her plot and with a sigh she closed the book again. So far she was getting nowhere.

What she needed was inspiration. How else was she meant to get ideas when everything else seemed to have been done before? She needed to go out and see what was going on and maybe that would give her some sort of idea of what she could do. She had always benefited from going out and taking ideas or concepts from other things, rather than just sitting in a classroom, or cafeteria, that was filled with idiots.

With that in mind she pushed her plate away from her, gathered her things and left. She exited the old, dingy cafeteria, or mess hall which seemed more appropriate given the slop they served, and left the old tomb. She didn't even give a thought to how she was skipping classes. They weren't overly important anyway and she was glad not to have to listen to the teachers go on about how the villains were all so evil.

"They weren't that great, they were defeated after all." Delphine thought aloud to herself as she walked through the dismal streets. "Every single one of them failed in the end. From Frollo, to Prince Hans, to Ursula, or Maleficent, each and every one of them is now trapped on the Isle forever. Not much glory in that." She muttered with a shake of her head. For all their boasting it was still just talk. All of this was pointless.

But she couldn't disappoint her mother again, after failing to win this stupid little marks competition every year since starting at Dragon Hall her mother was getting pretty mad at her. As in screaming and throwing things mad. That was something Dell didn't feel like dealing with again this year, so whatever she did it had to be bad. _Really_ bad. So she had to be careful in formulating her plan so that it demonstrate how evil she could be and could be executed without something going horribly wrong.

 _Easier said than done._ She thought.

Despite her brain working overtime to try and think of something she had been unaware of just where her feet were taking her until she almost stepped off the edge of the broken bridge that had once been the only way off the Isle.

 _An odd place to find oneself._ She mused. _But not a bad place to sit and think._

Sitting down with her legs hanging over the edge of the bridge she laid her books down beside her and stared out over the water and through the barrier. It was also quiet because not many people hung around there. Why would they? Dreams never amounted to anything there and spending time looking out at a horizon they would never reach seemed like a waste.

Indeed, the whole place was miserable, a constant cloud of hopelessness seemed to hang over it, not to say anything about the literal cloud which was always there. Some villains liked the atmosphere that it provided, but Delphine had never been a fan of it. She always thought it was too depressing and for once she just wanted to feel alive. All she felt at this point was anger and frustration that she couldn't seem to get away from any of this. No matter where she went on the island it was always still the Isle and that was inescapable.

It was that which gave her an idea.

What better way than to prove that she could outdo all the villains of the past and the present than by doing what all of them have failed to do? She just had to figure out how she would be able to accomplish it, there had to be a way, but figuring out exactly how she was going to do it would take awhile.

She was just about to grab her book and open it when she heard the sound of angered shouting from somewhere behind her. Rolling her eyes she turned around to see what the commotion was and found herself feeling unsurprised when she saw Uma and her hooligans making trouble for some of the other residents of the Isle. Honestly, they were just plain rude sometimes. That prompted her to wonder just how long she had been sitting there thinking? Was school over or had they just left early? They'd probably just left. Not that it was any of her concern. However their interruption made her think that it would probably be better if she took her things back home so that no one else became aware of her future plans. For now at least.


	4. Chapter 4

On her way home Delphine walked through the old, filthy streets and alleyways, always keeping to herself. On days like this she almost felt like she could do anything, simply because of how invisible she seemed to be to everyone else. Smirking to herself she put a little skip in her step and looked around, unsurprisingly no one even gave her so much as a glance. With a soft laugh she resumed walking normally and shook her head. It was crazy what she could probably have gotten away with if she could be bothered to try.

When she got back to her home she went into her room and put her books on her bed where she then sat and started to write down her ideas for just how she was going to win those marks. She was in the middle of scribbling when her door was thrown open by her mother, making her jump and slam her book shut.

"Mother!" Delphine gasped, her eyes wide with fright.

"Oops! Sorry darling." The way Magica spoke made it clear that she meant none of what she had just said. "Now why are you here instead of doing what you're supposed to be doing?"

"What do you mean?" What had she forgotten to do now?

"You were supposed to give the drink to Gaston!" She snapped, stamping her heel on the floor.

Uh oh… She had meant to do that this afternoon after she came home from school and had forgotten all about it.

"I'm sorry! I'll go do it right now!" She got up and raced over to grab the vile drink that she had concocted then ran to the front door, careful not to spill any of it. If they wanted Gaston to feel the full effects of the drink then he had to drink all of it, so none could afford to be wasted!

"Make sure don't drop it!" Magica shouted just as her daughter got out the door.

Thankfully the streets weren't too crowded as Delphine made her way to Gaston's place, making it easy to run without spilling anything. It was she got closer she discovered the she found her luck running out. Someone else, the young witch had her suspicions of who, had caused an accident not far from the house she was looking for so the street was blocked by several upturned carts and plenty of angry people.

 _I can't go that way, I'll have to take the back route._

Growing up on the Isle she'd learned a few shortcuts and back ways around places, particularly the bazaar because there were so many alleys that most villains just ignored. So it made perfect sense that she would use those to avoid the crowds whenever she needed to. Thus she slipped into an alleyway nearby and bypassed the angered villains, emerging from the darkness right near Gaston's house. Now the only problem would be getting him to drink the foul stuff that she had brought.

Unfortunately she couldn't just make him drink it by forcing it down his throat, she wasn't nearly strong enough for that, so she would have to trick him. She just had to come up with some plausible reason that she was giving it to him, well a sort of plausible reason. Gaston wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the lightshop after all…. But even that seemed hard to think of. What reason could she possibly have for giving him spice juice? Aside from the truth of course. Even he wouldn't be stupid enough to drink it if she told him that.

 _Hmm… Maybe I don't need to tell him to drink it, or even tell him that it's there…_

Delphine grinned as she got an idea and carefully slipped inside the house. Once inside she went through the rooms searching for the kitchen. The house was mostly dark and on almost every free bit of wall space hung some dead animal that Gaston or one of his sons had killed, it was disgusting, but she tried not to take much notice of them. She wouldn't let herself be put off. She had to think of her mother, after all.

Focussing on what she had to do, Delphine crept quiet as a mouse through the rooms, but to her ever step seemed to echo in the quiet air. For this to work she had to make sure that she didn't come across any of the family or it would spoil everything. So she was a little paranoid about being caught, which didn't help her when she found Gil snoozing on the couch, snoring loudly.

She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, clutching the drink with her other hand tightly as she tried not to panic. He was still asleep. He hadn't woken up… So she was still in the clear. All she had to do was-

 _Yikes!_

She froze as she heard him stop snoring and roll over, her heart rate suddenly jumping to what felt like a thousand beats per minute.

 _Please don't wake up…_

If she was caught now she would be in some serious trouble. So she almost breathed a sigh of relief when he went back to snoring, but immediately reminded herself that she couldn't make a single noise. After waiting a second she slowly crept along again and finally found the kitchen where she put the spice juice with the rest of the stuff they already had. Now all they had to do was wait for the news of him to be sick. Delphine allowed herself a little victory punch in the air and started walking back toward the front door when she heard a shout from somewhere outside.

"Father!"

Uh oh, one of the other brats was home, she had to make a run for it. So she sprinted out of the house, past Gaston Jr who was totally oblivious that she had even been near him, and raced home to tell her mother that everything was taken care of. Small crisis avoided. For now….

So long as she wasn't in any immediate trouble she felt like she was safe, or as safe as she could be on the Isle. The Isle really wasn't safe for anyone who wasn't one of the master villains or someone in their families. Mal had been safe. She and her mother had been feared by everyone for years, so no one gave them trouble. It was similar with Uma at the moment, she was the power player of the teenagers now, so all the kids either wanted to join her pirate crew or they stayed out of her way.

But the dynamics of the place were always changing. Uma would be in charge for a while until she became unpopular then someone else would step up to take her place. It was just how things worked. Very few people had ever achieved a lasting legacy, Maleficent and her daughter Mal being the most notable. Of course Delphine didn't want anything like that, she had never seen herself as a leader, she just wouldn't have minded being less… Invisible.

She didn't need to be popular or special, she just wanted someone to talk to sometimes. Someone other than her mother. Of course she had Diaval, and she wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world, but it might have been kind of nice to have someone who spoke english back to her when she talked to them. Instead though she was greeted by a familiar caw as she finally came in through the door of her house, panting from all the exercise.

"Hey Diaval." She smiled at him as he landed on her shoulder so that she could give him a gentle pat on the head. "Did you miss me?" He nuzzled his head against her cheek, of course he did, he always missed her. He was her one trusty companion. "Thanks." She whispered to him.

"Did you do it?" Magica asked, walking in.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Good. I can't wait to hear about his illness." The older witch chuckled cruelly. "But are you sure it will hit him hard?"

"Yes mother."

"Brilliant! Perhaps you can be trusted after all."

But Delphine knew that her mother's doubts would just resurface the next time that she asked her to do something and she would constantly pester her with questions, always trying to make sure that her daughter was just as wicked as she was. If Magica could really be called wicked. Not that many people on the Isle even batted an eyelid at her if they past her in the street. They never ran from her like they had Maleficent. They didn't even flinch or cower. It was a little pathetic really. Not that Delphine would ever say that to her mother's face.

She couldn't even really comment anyway when her own reputation, well, she didn't actually have a reputation. Almost no one acknowledged her presence. But she'd accepted that she wouldn't have any friends. Just being on the Isle meant that she would never have any. On the Isle of the Lost friends didn't exist. People had temporary allies which they would use when they needed and stab in the back, when they were no longer useful. Metaphorically of course… Or at least it was most of the time.

When she was sick of staring at her mother, who was smirking rather evilly, Delphine shook her head and walked to her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"This sucks." She complained to Diaval who nodded in agreement. All of this really did stink. But at least he was there to try and make it up to her, and he did so by rubbing his head against her cheek in a comforting manor. "Thanks." She smiled and awarded him a gentle pat. "Least I have you as a friend."


	5. Chapter 5

"Delphine!"

Magica's voice rang out through their house the next morning. The sound woke the teen as she nearly fell out of bed, Diaval squawked in surprise as the noise woke him as well.

"What does she want?" Delphine asked, grumbling as she sat up and stretched. She was getting really sick of being woken up that way. It almost always managed to put her in a bad mood which meant the rest of the day seemed even worse than normal.

Reluctantly she dragged herself out of bed and went out to the living room, Diaval flying out after her before he landed on one of the seats, cawing softly. He too wanted to know what Magica was on about.

The woman walked in and looked at her daughter with a cold stare. "You spent too much time sleeping."

 _Seriously? That was why she had been woken up? That was stupid!_

"Whatever you think." She muttered to herself.

"Anyway, you should get us breakfast."

"But you said that you would get breakfast today." She reminded her mother with a glare.

"Well I changed my mind."

"I should have known."

"Whatever, get going already!" Magica demanded, stamping her foot on the floor. Delphine nodded and quickly went to make herself look a little presentable before she went out.

With Diaval on her shoulder Delphine made her way to the the Slop Shop. She didn't particularly going there but it was necessary, she did have to eat some time. Plus her mother told her to and she didn't feel like hearing a rant about how useless she was because she avoided going to the shop.

"It's not fair." She said quietly to her raven. "Why can't she actually manage to fulfill something she says she's going to do?"

Diaval cawed softly, how should he know?

She didn't bother saying anything else, there wasn't much to be said. However she couldn't help sighing. This really wasn't fair.

The Slop Shop was a dingy little place with almost no windows and dodgy artificial lighting, just like the goblins liked it. On this day it was ordinarily occupied, goblins serving people their usual morning cup of mud, er coffee, and whatever expired food they asked for. It was mostly the same old muck they served everyday so it was no surprise to Delphine when she was given food that looked like it was at least a month out of date. Still that was better than she'd expected.

When she got the two cups of coffee that she'd ordered the young would be witch heard some nearby goblins snickering. She rolled her eyes; they must have spelt her name wrong, not that she cared, she couldn't even read goblin. In fact, no one could, which is why most people said the joke was on them.

But Delphine had no interest in stupid jokes and she knew her mother wouldn't either, so she hurried back home with the food and once there put it on the table.

"Alright, mother, there is breakfast."

"Couldn't you have been quicker?" Magica asked as she sat down at the table and started eating. While Diaval cawed as if to stand up for his friend, Delphine said nothing, knowing that no excuse would make her mother happy.

By the time she got to school the young witch was more than happy to finally get some time to herself. At least at school no one bothered her.

The halls were filled with rowdy students as they jested or bullied one another while the teachers only left their classrooms when they had to and ignored any arguments or fights they happened to walk by. Delphine rolled her eyes as she saw two of the Gaston brothers fighting about something, but she paused by a nearby group over lockers and listened when she overheard something about their father.

"I don't get why he's sick, you sure you didn't do something to him?"

"How could I do something to him?"

"Maybe you're stupidness has finally made him sick."

"I'm not stupid!"

Just like that the fight was on and they were brawling in the corridor. Well at least she now knew that her little elixir had worked and Gaston was probably sick as a dog.

 _Serves him right._ She thought bitterly.

Just as Delphine started to walk away something slammed into her, knocking her back to the ground as she landed with an 'oof'. Looking up she glared at the person above her and was surprised to see that they took the time to glare back at her.

The stranger was a girl with shoulder length black hair and piercing dark green eyes. Delphine had seen her around a handful times but had no name to put with the face, not that it mattered, all she cared about was getting back onto her feet, but as she started to move she noticed that her note book for Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots. Suddenly she didn't care about standing up as she lunged for it, but it was taken by the other girl.

"Give me that!" She demanded.

"Hmm…." The other girl examined the cover of the book as she held onto it then looked back to Delphine. "Nah." She smirked then turned and ran right by her with it, leaving the young witch to fume. She had to get that book back or they'd read it and steal her plan for themselves.

Immediately she got up onto her feet and took off after her, no way was she going to let that idiot keep her book or read it then throw it out with the garbage. So the chase went on with both girls dashing through the halls, feet pounding on the pavement. The witch kept her eyes trained on that book, never letting it out of her sight as she weaved through the students who were standing around or walking to class. This was so frustrating! Why could nothing go right today?! But above all of that where was Diaval when she needed him?

She cursed in her head, trying to keep her breathing steady though her lungs were working almost twice as hard as usual as adrenaline was pumped through her body. Had it not been so infuriating she might have enjoyed herself, but her mind was consumed with two things; number one being getting her book back, and number two was how much pain she was going to put that twerp through when she caught up to her.

"Come back here!"

The girl briefly slipped out of sight as she bolted around a corner and when her pursuer followed she saw that this hallway was much more crowded than the others. Growling, Delphine realised it would take a miracle for her to find the girl or her book amongst all these snotty nosed people, especially when…. She paused in her train of thought as she heard laughter from the far end of the hallway and saw a group of girls walking into a classroom.

 _She must be with them._

"Get out of my way." She shoved anyone who got in front of her to the side, though they didn't take much thought of it. To them she was still invisible. Then when she burst into the classroom her eyes darted frantically over the faces of the students. She had to be in there, it made sense that she would brag to whatever idiot acquaintances she had about her steal, but Delphine was shocked to find that there was no trace of her.

She walked in and looked at each of the students who chattered amongst themselves, none of them giving her so much as a glance. Once more she was totally and utterly invisible.

When she didn't find the thief amongst the class Delphine sighed and walked out of the classroom. Now she would somehow have to get her hands on a new book and develop a new idea for her project, since the thief would no doubt steal her plan too. Not that it had been fleshed out a lot. Her mother was going to kill her when she found out.

 _Now what am I supposed to do?_

There wasn't a lot she could do. She had to get to class. This morning she had Weird Science which was taught by Yen Sid, the only 'hero' on the Isle. Not that the students cared, most of the kids hated this subject just as much as the rest of them, if not more so. Though there were the strange ones who enjoyed it or some of it, anyway.

Unsurprisingly Delphine was one of them. Mostly just because she liked learning about how certain things reacted to one another, it was like brewing a potion without magic. Something that helped inspire her on how to get revenge on those whom her mother despises, like the little drink she made for Gaston Senior. However, today she just couldn't focus. Unsurprisingly her mind was still preoccupied with the loss of her book. She wanted it back, but she had no idea how to get it or who that girl even was. Making it impossible for her to come up with some sort of plan to retrieve it. That was one of the only reasons she wished she actually had some acquaintance so that she could have them help her find it.

But that was impossible, so she gave up on that line of thought. She would have to find it on her own and that's all there was to it. It was a shame Diaval wasn't there to offer his assistance, that would have helped.

However, rolling her eyes Miss De Spell tried to clear her mind of her anger and focus on the class at hand. She would do what she could, not waste her time thinking about things she would like to do or things she would have liked to happen. She had to remember to keep her mind in the present and look to the future. Nothing of use lied behind her. Her next step would be finding out who the nasty little thief was. When she knew that she would be one step closer to getting her book back.


	6. Chapter 6

By lunchtime Delphine had something else gnawing at her. That thief…. She had noticed her. She actually noticed that Dell was there and cared enough about it to speak to her. Delphine couldn't remember the last time another student had done that. It was amazing! That fact in itself was rather sad. She should have had more people to talk to than just a bird and her mother, who did more yelling than real talking. However, that was beside the point and even if it was good that someone else had acknowledged her existence, it was still incredibly frustrating that her book was gone.

Which was why she was doing the only thing she could think of to try and get it back. Sitting in the mess hall trying to keep an eye out for the other girl and see if she could over hear her name. If she couldn't do that then she would either have to try and talk to people, not something she expected to go well, or try and get into the headmaster's office to check the records of the students, or the easiest thing was to just give up. She wasn't particularly fond of any of those options, but if her eavesdropping didn't work then she would have to pick one of them.

For now, however, her eyes scanned across the room, never resting in any one place too long. She couldn't afford to miss something and let the thief slip through her fingers. What made it more difficult was that hearing anything interesting was difficult when there were idiots making a racket about things that no one cared about.

It was when she was reaching for her glass of water that she saw the thief walk in with a group of girls, though they didn't look to interact much with each other. Before Delphine had time to even get out of her seat the other dark haired girl made eye contact with her and started coming toward her.

"Where is my book?" Delphine asked, once the stranger was within earshot.

"Oh it's somewhere, don't worry I didn't hurt it." She replied with a smirk.

"So what do you want then?"

"I read through your little book." She pulled up a chair and took a seat. "You've got the beginnings of a good little scheme…. I want in."

Delphine was shocked. Not only had this girl seen her, spoken to her and stolen from her, but now she wanted to assist her in her plan? This day was becoming stranger and stranger as it wore on. Yesterday, or even that morning, she would never have thought another student would look her in the eye, much less do any of this.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I'll give you your book back."

That didn't seem very fair, given that it was her book to begin with and she never should have taken it. Besides she could get another book…. Though as she thought about it, it would be better if her plan wasn't spread around which is probably what this other girl would do if she declined. Still, what was to stop her from just making a new plan? Yes, it would take more time and it would be frustrating, but so was being forced to work with a stranger whom she knew absolutely nothing about.

"What if I say no?"

"Are you sure you really want to try that?" The other girl asked, her gaze becoming menacing as she stared at the young witch. Delphine gulped, she wasn't sure that she would come out on top if she went up against her.

"Well… Um…. Ok fine I'll help you with my plan…. But first what's your name?" She needed to know that much if they were going to work together.

"You can call me H."

"That's it?"

"That's all you get."

Delphine was tempted to try and argue with her but what would honestly be the point? "Fine." She sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Finish your plan."

"Alright…. Can I have my book back now?"

"No, not until this afternoon. Meet me at the slop shop after school is over and I'll give you back that little book of yours so that we can finish working out that plan. Don't blab about this to anyone, got it?" H narrowed her eyes at Delphine who nodded, feeling a little nervous.

"I understand."

"Good, I don't want anyone knowing that I'm working with someone like you. Oh and don't keep me waiting, because if you're not at the spot within half an hour of school being finished I'll leave and find someone else to exploit your idea with."

Before Delphine could say anything H got up and left without so much as a glance back at her before she walked out the door.

It was strange that this was escalating over something as silly as marks for a class, but when she thought about it, Dell knew this was more than that. This was bragging rights for the next year and even more important than that, this plan could give them the chance to do something that none of the other villains had managed to accomplish and that alone meant that it was unlikely H would give up on this. Delphine would have to go along with her for now, but when she got the chance she would do what she could to get this new girl off her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So the new update is here and I would just like to thank everyone who's reading this story, and a big thank you to those who have left me reviews, I love hearing from you!**

 **Boris Yeltsin - Thanks! Glad to see that you're back on and reading again.**

 **aquagirl555 - It might come up in later, but it isn't right now. Thanks for the review!**

 **Anyway, with that said, let's get on with the chapter!**

-/-/-

That afternoon, once school was finished, Delphine made her way to the Slop Shop just as she had been told to do by this mysterious girl, H. Once there she found a place to sit and waited for the other girl to arrive with her book. The dingy place was the same as always, with that bitter smell of old food and goblin sweat. Disgusting, yet people still ate there. Or at least ordered food from there.

It was a relatively popular place for students, the ones who weren't otherwise occupied ruining other people's day, to come and get food after their classes were over. If they were smart they'd go back to their houses and try not to think of the odor of this place, to prevent them from vomiting whatever they ate.

It was partially because of the smell that Delphine didn't eat, but it wasn't helping that she was understandably nervous. H was using her and if they couldn't get Delphine's project to work then what was there to stop this mysterious girl from getting revenge against her? In a place like the Isle, beatings and disappearances weren't uncommon.

The waiting was also torturous, she had been sitting there for ten minutes and there was still no sign of H. Normally that wouldn't worry her, but now things felt like they were taking far longer than they were meant to. H had threatened her if she didn't turn up on time, and yet now it was she who was late. That made the young witch worry that she had been set up. Why else would this stranger be late? Then again she probably had other friends, not everyone was always alone like Delphine. Sometimes she had to remind herself of that.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more the young witch realised how stupid her theory, about this being a set up, was. All H had was the book. That was it. There was no real reason for things to escalate anymore than they already had. Plus, no one else even knew she existed, or if they knew then they didn't care. So who would even bother to come after her? She didn't make any real difference on the Isle.

Her nervousness was relieved a little when the girl in question finally arrived, though neither were really pleased to see each other.

"Do you have it?" Delphine asked as H sat down.

"Yeah I've got it." She placed the book on the table, but kept her hand on it. "But you've got to keep your side of this. Or I'm walking right back out of here with it."

Despite how she hated being threatened like this, the young witch held her tongue. "Very well. But it will take time, is not something we do over night."

"I know, but let's not take all year about this. I am not a patient person, got it?"

"Yes, yes, I understand." She nodded. "So let's hurry up and get started."

"Right. So how exactly are we going to do this? You obviously have the start of some ideas, but that won't get us far."

That was when the planning began, Delphine and H would have to work together if they were going to have any hope of getting the plan off the page and into action. The young witch still had plenty of doubts that it would ever work, no matter how much they thought about it. It was an impossible task that had only been accomplished once and had needed the help of the betrayers.

How in the name of King Beast's hairy toes were two girls going to get out of the Isle by themselves?

Uma had only managed to do it because of good timing and luck, without Mal and the other's who were already on their way home across the magic bridge she would have had no chance to escape. Now H and Delphine were going to attempt to get out and they had no help from the outside, not to mention that it was just the two of them and they hated each other. So any real cooperation was out of the question, and it was likely that one would stab the other in the back first chance that they got. One of them might manage to escape, but the other would probably end up stuck behind, or left in the ocean to try and swim to Auradon.

 _This is going to be a disaster._ Delphine thought to herself.

-/-/-

 **Well there we go, now the goal has been revealed, but will the pair actually be able to get off the Isle and will they need help to achieve it? Find out in later chapters!**

 **Thanks for reading this everyone, I hope you've enjoyed it this far and that you continue to read as I post more chapters in the future.**

 **~ Lexa**


End file.
